


I Can Be Bossy

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy, Help, I Tried, Lemon, Lime, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Play Fighting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Cat gets a little tipsy, and Jade discovers a new side of her girlfriend.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 15
Kudos: 203





	I Can Be Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So this oneshot was supposed to be pure smut, but went from lime to fluff to lemon to fluff again. So... I hope you like it! Please let me know if you'd like a specific situation portrayed with these two, by the way! I'd love to bring some ideas to life! :D
> 
> As always, happy reading, ya lil nasties.

Jade shut the door with a struggle and a groan, as a hyper and more-than-a-little drunk Cat was clinging to her leg like a koala. She was giggling up a storm, her cheek pressed up against Jade’s leg.

“You smell so _gooood,_ Jade! Just like vanilla!” Cat purred, rubbing her nose against Jade’s thigh. Jade rolled her eyes, taking more than a little offense to being labeled with such a feminine scent.

“Say I smell like vanilla again. I dare you,” Jade hissed, throwing her keys on the coach and struggling to hobble over to the staircase. “Get off me.”

“Oh, yeaah?” Cat slurred, resting her chin on Jade’s thigh and looking up at her with big doe eyes. “What’re you gonna do ‘bout it, Jadey?” Her teeth caught her lip. She was giving Jade bedroom eyes. Jade’s heart skipped a beat. She had never looked at her that way; she had never spoken to her so sassily. At least, sassy for Cat.

Jade should’ve known better than to give Cat some of her whiskey. But it had been a party at the Vegas’ house, and all of their friends were there. Cat wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Jade wouldn’t have let that happen to her girlfriend, anyway. And besides, Cat had never tried alcohol before; it would be better for her first time getting tipsy to be around the people who cared about her most. _But I should’ve guessed she’d be a lightweight,_ Jade thought. A couple sips of whiskey had sent Cat into a giggling fit while sprawled across Jade’s lap. Her velvet hair spilling upon Jade’s thighs, she had begun to toy with Jade’s clothes suggestively, her warm eyes shedding their usually pure undertones, only to be replaced by something unabashedly sinful.

The others had begun to notice - Rex in particular, who started to make snide remarks - so Jade had scooped Cat up and made a quick exit. Upon returning to Cat’s home, Jade had hoped that Cat’s playful mood would subside and lapse into drowsiness, but the solitude of the home (Cat’s parents were away on a business trip) only served to bolster Cat’s suggestive humor.

Presently, Jade refused to let on what Cat’s words or expression had done to her, instead brandishing her nails towards her threateningly.

“Careful, Kitty Cat. I bite.”

“Ooh, I like it when you get mean,” she snapped back immediately, catching Jade off guard. Cat must have noticed how it shocked her, for she smirked and drew her tongue across her teeth seductively. Jade felt Cat’s nails dig into her thigh.

For once, Jade was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open; her stupor made Cat’s suddenly seductive countenance melt away, and she returned to her jocund little giggles. 

“Jadey! Oh my goodness, Jadey… you’re so funny! Look at your face!” she laughed, her nails loosening their grip. Jade realized that her leg had tensed up under her grasp, and their release prompted the blood in Jade’s face to rush back down. It was relieving - until the heat settled somewhere else. Somewhere less convenient.

“My face is fine. You’re hopeless,” Jade scoffed, trying her hardest to conceal the tremor in her voice. “Now get up off your ass so I can haul you upstairs, you little sot.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Cat cried, looking up at her helplessly. “What’s a sot?” Jade rolled her eyes, not answering, and plucked Cat’s fingers from her leg, loosening her grip, and finally hoisted her up in her arms bridal style to begin the ascent up the stairs.

As Jade began to walk up, Cat played with Jade’s hair, running her slender fingers through it and chattering about her brother. This much, at least, was a remnant of the sober Cat with whom Jade had been speaking not three hours ago. Jade loved her girlfriend dearly, and as badly as she wanted to indulge in this new side of Cat, she knew it would be wrong to let Cat have what she wanted while she was under the influence. Whether she was buzzed or tipsy or drunk, it would be wrong. And Jade knew that the morning after, Cat wouldn’t be able to forgive herself.

So as Cat began to kiss and nibble at Jade’s neck, Jade made no sound. And as Jade lay Cat down on the mattress and Cat tried to rid herself of her shirt, Jade turned away and simply retrieved Cat’s pajamas from her dresser. And as Cat clasped Jade by the shoulders and brought her down to kiss her passionately, Jade simply returned the kiss and tried to pull away before it became too fiery.

But Cat was adamant. And also surprisingly strong. She wrapped her arms around Jade’s neck, and her legs, around her waist. She moaned softly as she used her legs to press Jade’s weight against her core, and Jade grunted (forgetting for a moment that Cat was not in her right mind) as Cat nipped at her bottom lip, a maneuver Cat knew Jade loved. Jade instinctively pressed against Cat’s tiny frame and returned the passionate kiss. It was only when Cat giggled and slipped her tongue into Jade’s mouth that Jade remembered her partner’s tipsy state, and pulled away. She touched her own lips.

The flavor of Cat’s pure strawberry lips mixed with the harsh, impure whiskey had made her recoil. Her gaze passed over Cat’s hot, flushed face. Her lover’s eyes were light, jocund, and playful as before, but they were also coated with a thin sheen of a mist. It was not the mist of alcohol - Jade was familiar with this type of mist and would have recognized it immediately. It was the mist of something more intense. A shade of mischief. A hint of desperation. Jade sighed breathily as Cat bit her lip and, not bothering to conceal it, allowed her eyes to sweep slowly up and down Jade’s figure. “Jade…” she husked, and her hand, which had been framing Jade’s cheek, brushed down her jaw, her neck, and her collarbones, until they stopped just above Jade’s chest.

Suddenly, Jade lifted herself up and turned her back to Cat, silently cursing herself for giving in so easily to the temptation. Ignoring Cat’s upset whimper, Jade stalked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Cat pouted and righted herself with ease on the bed. She would be lying if she said that Jade’s sudden retreat hadn’t worried her - or filled her with much guilt.

Cat was not, in fact, tipsy. A little buzzed, yes, but she wasn’t anywhere near intoxicated, let alone completely drunk.

When Jade had offered Cat a sip from her glass of whiskey, Cat’s instinct had been to refuse adamantly. She didn’t want to indulge in such dangerous pleasures. But upon the others’ urges, a bright little idea had sparked in the back of Cat’s mind - that part of her mind that was a little less innocent.

Cat had wanted to do it for a very long time. Whenever she and Jade would lie together at night, it was always Jade protecting her, Jade holding her, Jade pinning her down and loving and pleasing her. And it was so very perfect. But Cat would want to return the favor. Even then Jade would never let her on top. It would be Jade sitting on the bed with Cat nestled between her legs, Jade always above her, her hands tangled in Cat’s hair, holding it back so it didn’t get in the way. Jade controlling her head. Jade’s thighs squeezing her tight as she came, not letting her move until the climax had run its course, and Jade would collapse on her back on the bed. And maybe sometimes then, Jade would allow Cat on top of her - would lift her up and place her on her hips so she could lie on top of Jade’s warm body which was now soft and supple from pleasure. There, they would lie together, Jade’s fingers combing lazily through Cat’s hair, stroking down her back until one or both of them fell asleep. And there, Cat would be on top. But only ever in the aftermath.

Cat wanted to be on top and in the thick of it. She wanted to see Jade beneath her, where Jade could be the valley and she, the mountain. She wanted Jade to be comfortable releasing every moan, cry, and pant underneath her. She wanted to see Jade’s body clench as it was seized with the pure euphoria of the act, wanted to feel her walls close desperately around her fingers, wanted to hear Jade’s final groans as she would grasp the air desperately until she caught Cat in a furious open-mouthed kiss, the kiss that would ground her as the sweet love filled her core. And only then could Cat be content - on top of Jade - in the aftermath.

So when Jade held the glass of whiskey in front of her, Cat was reminded of everything she had heard about alcohol. That it could make you confident and bold, and that sometimes you end up getting laid when you drink it. Cat, who had had boyfriends whose relationship with alcohol was far too close for her liking (or welfare), did not want to actually get drunk. But she knew she could act, and she knew she could pull it off for at least the rest of the night. And she knew that if a characteristic of a drunk person was being bolder and more confident than usual, then her acting that way could be explained by the alcohol. At least, that’s what she figured.

So she had lifted her lips to the glass, and Jade tilted it gently towards her. She took a tiny sip and squeaked at the unexpected burn as it blazed down her throat, prompting a chorus of laughter from her friends. Jade snickered.

“What, is it too strong for you, Kitten?” she teased before moving to take another sip of the drink herself. But Cat, eager to play up this role as well as she could, had huffed and grabbed the glass, taking another, bigger sip from it as the others stared, agape. Cat pretended not to mind the sting, beaming.

“It’s almost as good as bibble!”

Jade had snorted and taken the drink back, kissing Cat on the cheek. “Slow down, love. We don’t need you addicted to bibble _and_ Jack Daniel’s.”

And after that, Cat had made sure to become increasingly gigglier, touchier, and sing-songier as the night went on. She had done it perfectly - what started with resting her hand a little too high, for a little too long, up Jade’s thigh snowballed into straddling Jade’s lap and grinding conspicuously against her thigh. She had blushed hotly as the others began to dig into Jade for Cat’s actions (“Control your girl, Jade! Get a room!”), for she didn’t want Jade to be embarrassed, but the blush was received by everyone as a consequence of the alcohol. She could sense some agitation in Jade from her condition - not agitation towards Cat, but agitation towards the others for simply being there. Cat had seen that look in Jade’s eyes before. When Cat would touch her the right way or tease her properly, that glint would always appear. The hunger - the depth of desire. In the moment where Cat ground herself against Jade’s thigh, Cat could see this glint twinkling the brightest in her eye. She had felt Jade’s hand at her hips, dangerously close to her backside. Jade’s other arm was relaxed behind her on the couch, giving off that casual and domineering aura Cat so loved. Jade pretended she was holding Cat’s hips to keep her steady, but she and Cat both knew her hand was there with the intense desire to guide Cat’s core more roughly and directly against her leg. The connection between their minds they had shared since day one had become so thick and fried with electricity in that moment, but Cat could still hear Jade’s gruff voice in her head, saying the words Jade rehearsed each time she and Cat lay together: _Fuck, faster. Give me your kitty…._ And by God, did Cat want to give it to her.

So it was a relief when Rex bleated, “Why don’t you two just bang already? I wanna watch,” prompting Jade to snap, rise, pour her drink in his face, scoop up Cat, exit the house, and speed them off wordlessly in her car to the house.

Though Cat _had_ expected Jade to give some resistance, she had only expected the resistance to be from her pride and refusal to let Cat dominate. The fact that Jade was so intent on not having sex with her in regard to the fact that she was drunk (at least, to Jade’s knowledge), not anything else, was simultaneously endearing and irritating. Cat wanted nothing more than to keep up the act - that way, she could get away with acting this way, and it was pretty fun - but she knew that if she wanted to get what her hot core told her she needed, she would have to tell the truth.

Hesitantly, Cat jumped off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She knocked on the door gently and waited for Jade’s cranky _‘What?’_ to answer before she opened it. Jade was poised over the sink, staring into the marble bowl with her hands braced against its brim. Her grip was white-knuckled.

“Jadey…?” she said tentatively before stepping completely into the bathroom. Jade didn’t answer. That is, until she realized that this Cat sounded like sober Cat. She did a double-take, glaring down at Cat the second time around. Cat could already tell that she understood. Jade always understood before Cat explained. That was just how they worked.

“You’re a real asshole,” she said softly. She said it in a mean way, but Cat understood from her eyes that she was relieved that she hadn’t actually been violating her lover. More than that, Cat understood that Jade didn’t want to talk about her feelings. So it wasn’t surprising when her hands left the sink and instead took their place at Cat’s throat. “What possessed you… to do that?” she growled, leaning into Cat’s ear and kissing her there softly. She knew Cat was sensitive there.

“I-I’m sorry…” Cat stammered, swallowing thickly, suppressing the moan that threatened to slip from her. She nearly forgot the reason she had done what she did. But when the desire came over her again - to run her fingers down Jade’s figure - she remembered. “You’ll… you’ll be mad at me.”

“No, I won’t.” For a moment, Jade’s grip loosened, and her expression shifted from chiding to gentle. But the reproachful glare returned as quickly as it had gone. “Tell me.”

“I…” The words wouldn’t come. Cat looked up at Jade, her eyes filled with fear. Gazing into Jade’s catty eyes filled her stomach with the very same number of butterflies that had been stirred on that day, last year, when Jade had asked her to be her girlfriend. She had vowed to herself that day to protect Jade always. To protect Jade from herself and from the ill-willed people of the world who didn’t understand her. Yet here she was - the girl who had promised to protect Jade, tricking her into thinking she was drunk just so Jade would let her dominate. Cat lowered her face in shame and felt her cheeks burn. “I feel so stupid…”

Jade softened and tilted Cat’s chin up to her with her finger. She peered into Cat’s misty eyes and took her face in her hands. “Kit Kat… princess… baby-girl.” She knew Cat’s favorite nicknames and punctuated each with a kiss. Jade felt her heart swell with love as Cat smiled wider with each kiss. “You are never stupid. Never call yourself stupid. Please. You don’t have to tell me why, but please… never talk about yourself that way.” Jade smiled fondly and tucked a single velvet tress behind Cat’s ear. “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about, y’know.”

Cat giggled at that and instinctively leaned into Jade’s palm. “I know… your girlfriend’s real lucky.”

“You bet your cute ass she is. But I’m lucky, too. I mean, look at you.” Jade stroked Cat’s cheek with her thumb and admired her. “You’re… incredible. Stunning. Perfect in every way, not just physical.” As expected, Cat’s cheeks flushed pink, and she buried her face against Jade’s chest.

“Stooop!” she laughed shyly.

“It’s true!” Jade chuckled, holding Cat’s head against her chest and kissing her hair. “Come on, baby. Let’s go lie down.” Jade bent down and hooked one arm beneath Cat’s knees, the other supporting her back, and lifted her up. She carried Cat to the bed and lay her down gently. When she tried to release Cat so she could climb in on the other side, she felt Cat’s arms wrap around her neck, keeping her close.

“Wait,” Cat said with more than a hint of anxiety in her voice.

“What’s up, baby-girl?”

“I… I-I did it ‘cause… I wanted you to let me be on top.”

Even though the subject had already passed, Jade knew exactly what Cat was talking about. Jade stared at her blankly for several beats. The silence made Cat wonder if she had said something wrong - until, suddenly and loudly, Jade burst into laughter.

“Oh my _God!_ You wanted to-?! _Catarina Valentine_ wanted to - oh, sweet _Jesus,_ that’s rich!” she snorted. Cat looked at her, confused.

“W-what? Why are you laughing? What’s funny?” she asked.

“Whew! Oh gosh, sorry, sorry,” Jade chuckled, calming down. “You think you can top _me?”_

Cat pouted grumpily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Of course I can! I can be bossy!” At that, Jade started laughing again, and Cat frowned deeper. “Meanie!”

“Aw, c’mon, Cat, don’t be that way.” Jade tried to stop laughing, and eventually she got it under control. But Cat continued to pout up at her. “Don’t make those eyes at me, cutie.”

“Then let me! I’ll show you I can be a meanie like you!” she huffed. Jade smirked but sighed, giving in.

“Alright, alright… fine.” Cat clapped excitedly at that. Jade chuckled and kissed her nose. “But tell me when you want to go back to being the bottom so I can fuck the shit out of you. You got me really riled up at that party, y’know.”

Cat bit her lip and laughed. “I know… You looked funny.”

Jade cocked her head. “Funny? The hell d’you mean?”

Cat didn’t answer yet and instead tightened her grip around Jade’s neck, using her weight to pull Jade fully onto the bed, rolling on top of her. She reveled in this feeling, this view of which she had dreamed for so long. She licked her lips, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jade, and lowered herself so her and Jade’s faces were a fraction of an inch apart. “You had that look in your eyes…” Cat murmured finally. Beneath her, her hands snaked to Jade’s chest, squeezing softly. A breathy moan escaped Jade’s lips. “Whenever you want to fuck me senseless. You get this look. I could see you undressing me with your eyes… Wishing you could take me into the bathroom, cover my mouth, and take me then and there...”

Here was one of the rare occasions that warranted Jade’s gulping with nervousness. She had never seen this side of Cat before (and rarely heard her swear), and though she knew Cat knew her well, everything she was saying hit too close to home. Besides, she could smell Cat’s unmistakable arousal, and as always, the scent was dizzyingly delicious; it took everything within her not to forcibly flip Cat over and tear at every offensive cloth she wore until she was bare and ready to be taken. It would be so simple; Cat was tiny and easy to persuade. But Jade suppressed this instinct for her sake. Either way, she liked this side of Cat. The more feral side of her.

Cat’s lips jerked her back to her senses. She groaned softly against Jade’s mouth, and in that sound there was a dominance Jade had never known existed within her. She forced her tongue between Jade’s lips and eagerly engaged in the play they were so wont to take up at nights when they slept together. Except this time, Cat was the leader, and Jade followed every stroke she made with her tongue.

Cat began rocking her hips against Jade’s crotch, each of her soft grunts sparking a higher flame in Jade’s stomach. Jade’s hands arrived at Cat’s backside and squeezed softly, guiding her hips as she rocked into her. “Mm… Jadey…” Cat moaned, and she lifted herself up and away from the kiss so she could be more in control of her hips. She splayed her hands out upon Jades stomach and tilted her head back, moaning as she drove her hips with more intensity against Jade’s core. She didn’t mind taking it slowly. She wanted to drive Jade crazy. But Jade seemed to mind.

“Rrgh… Cat!” she snarled after it grew to be too much, grabbing Cat by the shoulders, rolling them over, and pinning Cat down on the bed. Jade tried to fumble with her belt to get it off, but she was too slow. Cat narrowed her eyes and grabbed Jade’s hair, and suddenly they were caught in a furious tussle on the bed, Cat hissing about how Jade _promised_ and how _mean_ Jade was being right now, and Jade snapping about how long Cat was taking and how bad she wanted her. Cat pulled on Jade’s hair and Jade tried to grab her wrists, but when Cat wanted something, she could summon the strength of a football player. It was no surprise when Cat arrived, once again, on top, straddling Jade’s hips, the pair panting hotly as the room’s temperature seemed to have risen by a hundred degrees. They glared at each other for a moment - no real anger behind the gazes, only desperation - and suddenly, Cat was tearing at Jade’s clothes.

“G-gosh, _gosh,_ Jadey, take off your fucking clothes…”

“Fuck, baby… fuck… I like it when you get bossy…” Jade admitted, breathing hard. She finally got rid of her belt and tossed her clothes away as fast as she and Cat could get them off, returning the favor with Cat’s clothes. And immediately after that, Cat was nestled between Jade’s legs and hooked her arms around the base of her thighs, wrapping her legs around her head and pulling her closer. Cat wanted to fuck her and taste her, too, and she would get what she wanted. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Sh-shit, Kitty Cat. I-”

Jade was cut off by the sudden bombardment of her warm, wet velvet by Cat’s tongue. The sentence melted into a long, hot moan. Jade grasped at Cat’s hair, instinctively taking her head to push it further into her, but at this pressure, Cat stopped. She smirked up at Jade - the expression made poor Jade’s heart skip a beat. “No touching,” she commanded. Jade opened her mouth to protest, but Cat responded by nipping her clit. Jade’s hips bucked upwards, and whatever she was about to say was dissolved into a soft cry. “C-Cat!” she panted, shocked at her girlfriend’s harshness.

 _“I’m_ the boss,” Cat declared simply. “No touching.”

Jade wanted to protest, but her throbbing center made her think better of it. She draped her forearm over her eyes and kept other arm above her head. She detested being in a position that rendered her exposed and helpless, so not-in-charge, but she loved how as soon as she obeyed, Cat resumed sucking and licking her clit - so she remained.

“Jadey… you taste so good,” Cat murmured, warm once more, before she used her fingers to spread Jade’s petals apart more completely so she could delve her tongue into her folds. Jade let out a sharp, pleasured cry, her hips bucking against Cat’s tongue, attempting to take more.

“C-Cat… I think… I’m already close…” Jade struggled to admit. Her cheeks turned pink. Cat found it quite rewarding to see her like this, but she knew Jade would be even more embarrassed if she mentioned it. So she just grinned and replied, “I know.”

When Cat decided to slip three fingers into Jade, it took everything in Jade not to grab Cat’s head right there. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight and moaned and squirmed, rocking her hips against Cat’s fingers. “Faster! Fuck, _faster!”_ she cried.

Cat wanted to chide her for ordering her around, but considering how close she was, she let it go. She pounded Jade faster, loving the image of Jade’s squirming, hot body, her face twisted up in inconceivable euphoria. When she knew Jade was right on the edge, Cat bent down and began suckling at Jade’s swollen clit with all her might. And that was what sent Jade spiralling.

 _“Fuck!”_ she cried, and her walls clenched hotly around Cat’s fingers. Her hips rolled uncontrollably; her hands clung and grappled desperately at the sheets. Cat felt giddiness flood her brain as she watched the ecstasy wash over her. The sight of Jade squirming, panting, her entire body flushing - all for her - sent Cat’s mind reeling. But she didn’t stop until she was certain Jade had ridden out the entirety of the orgasm. When the euphoria finally passed, Jade lay there, panting, a thin sheen of sweat coating her figure. Cat said nothing of it - knowing she hated it when Cat made her sweat - and settled next to her on the bed. She placed her arm on Jade’s chest, looking up at her innocently.

After some time, Jade looked down at Cat and put her arm around her. “Fuck,” she said, still breathless.

“Is that the only word you know?” Cat chuckled, and Jade swatted her shoulder playfully.

“Shut up. You made me this way, you ass.”

Cat laughed triumphantly. “Hah! So you _do_ like it when I’m bossy!”

Jade scowled. “Just a little bit. Don’t let it get to your head, Kitten.”

“Uh oh, it’s already up there!” Cat said, patting her own head. “Too late!”

“Oh, you little turd.” Jade shook her head. But she remembered something. Cat was too sweet to mention it, but she knew. Cat was aching for release. She looked Cat up and down and licked her lips.

“C’mere,” she commanded. Her tone was soft but demanding. And though Cat was already nestled up against Jade as close as she could get, she knew exactly what she meant.

Cat climbed up to Jade’s face and slowly lowered her soaking blossom to Jade’s waiting lips. But Jade had no time for slow. She grabbed Cat’s hips and attacked her flower with her tongue, eager to make her feel just as good as she had done for her. Cat squeaked at the sudden grab, but the sound became a long moan as her throbbing center was given relief. Jade knew exactly where to lick, knew exactly were to nip and suckle to drive Cat wild. Cat began to grind her hips greedily against Jade’s tongue, and Jade hummed into her core, sending flaming vibrations sizzling through Cat’s body. The buildup from the night had taken its toll, and it wasn’t long before Cat was gasping out her final long, loud groans as her body was seized with that fiery pleasure she had become so familiar with while being with Jade. No one had ever made her feel this way before. She collapsed onto the bed when the orgasm finished running its course through her, her hand grasping desperately at the body of her lover. It was in Jade’s arms that she fell asleep, her body bare, sure of the purity of their love and the durability of their connection.

* * *

The pair woke up in each others arms, underneath the covers of the bed where Jade had tucked them in. Cat was already bright-eyed by the time Jade was blinking awake; she had been admiring Jade as she slept, a favorite pastime of hers. Jade always looked so precious and soft when she was asleep.

“G’morning, Jadey! Did you sleep well?” Cat chirped. She leaned up to kiss Jade good morning. Jade kissed back sleepily.

“Yeah. As well as I could with a naked girl in my arms, at least,” she teased.

“Oh, you’re so silly. C’mon, you get ready and I’ll start breakfast. Mom and Dad’ll be home by noon, and it’s ten.” She combed her fingers once through Jade’s hair. “And brush your hair, Jadey. It’s a mess.”

“Alright, alright. Quit fussing.” Jade sat up and gently swatted Cat away before stretching and yawning. Jade heard Cat chuckle and felt the bed rustle as her partner hopped off the bed. When Jade finished stretching and smacked her lips, she saw Cat not out the door, but poised right there in the doorframe, holding onto the doorknob and grinning stupidly. “What the hell are you looking at?” she grunted sleepily.

Cat only giggled. “You,” she responded before blowing a kiss in Jade’s direction and skipping out the door to go make breakfast. Jade couldn’t help but break into a huge grin and buried her face in her hands, feeling her face grow hot.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
